Réalisation
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Une scène manquante de l'épisode "Confinement". Lorsque Rachel est mise en quarantaine, Jacob se rend compte qu'elle représente plus pour lui qu'il ne le pensait. Traduction de la fanfiction "Realisazion" de EHfan.


Traduction de Realisazion de EHfan, que je remercie encore de m'avoir autorisé a traduire sa fanfiction ! :D

* * *

Jacob Hood grogna d'agacement alors qu'il s'accroupissait à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de confinement. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais il n'y avait pas un endroit dans ce parking froid où il pouvait s'asseoir confortablement et réfléchir. Pour ce cas, rien n'avait de sens ; qu'il soit scientifique comme personnel ; compte tenu de ses réactions par rapport aux événements du jour.

Il savait que Cal était l'expert, mais son explication ne correspondait chronologiquement pas. Fisher avait commencé à montrer des symptômes quelques jours après son exposition et était mort 24 heures plus tard. Même en prenant en compte des anomalies ethno-spécifique ou génétique, si le Guatémaltèque était le patient zéro, il aurait été trop malade pour être capable de fuir Rachel. En pensant justement à Rachel, son esprit se troubla soudain.

Sa réaction en la voyant ainsi, du sang éclaboussé sur son visage et sur ses mains, et en sachant ce que cela impliquait, l'avait étonné. La peur, qu'il éprouvait à l'idée qu'elle pourrait mourir, l'avait surpris. Il s'attendait à ressentir seulement du regret à la perte potentielle d'une collègue estimée. Jacob secoua la tête, consterné. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu aussi peur, c'était quand il avait appris le diagnostique de Maggie.

Puis il y avait eut cette douleur dans le cœur alors qu'il lui faisait face, à travers les rideaux d'isolation. Il pouvait voir qu'elle utilisait la colère comme bouclier pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes. Avant il aurait trouvé ce comportement exaspérant, le genre de comportement machiste qu'il détestait chez les agents assignés à sa protection. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que cela montrait à quel point elle était forte. Plutôt que de céder à ses émotions ou de s'inquiéter de son sort, elle s'était concentrée sur sa sécurité en continuant toujours son travail.

Les mots de Cal résonnèrent dans sa tête. « Les règles s'appliquent à tout le monde Jacob, même pour les personnes qui nous tiennent le plus à cœur » Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment, mais Rachel était assurément dans la catégorie des gens dont il se souciait. Ses lèvres se contractèrent en un demi-sourire alors qu'il se souvenait de leurs premiers mois passés ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas être affectée à la protection et n'hésitait pas à le montrer. Pour sa part, il la voyait comme la dernière d'une longue ligné de chiens de garde insatisfaisants.

Au fil du temps passé ensemble, cela avait changé. Sa curiosité et sa vive intelligence ne lui permettaient pas de rester longtemps à l'écart de son travail. Bientôt ses compétences, ses relations, sa contribution devinrent même aussi vitales pour leurs investigations que les siennes. Et, malgré ses propos précédents, cela faisait un moment qu'elle lui avait fait clairement savoir qu'il n'était pas que sa responsabilité. Maintenant elle le traitait, peut-être pas comme un égal, mais comme un collègue en tout cas.

Cette crise l'amenait donc à faire face à combien il appréciait sa compagnie. Elle était si douée dans son travail qu'elle en facilitait le sien. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point un collaborateur lui manquait, quelqu'un pour échanger des idées, quelqu'un avec qui partager son travail. Elle comprenait vite, et maintenant qu'elle manifestait ouvertement de l'intérêt pour leurs enquêtes, c'était un plaisir de lui apprendre, de lui expliquer la science, et ce, faisant, d'aider à clarifier les problèmes de son esprit. De plus, elle a partagé avec lui son sens de l'humour décalé ; ses interventions brisaient souvent l tension qui s'était accumulée autour de leurs investigations.

Récemment, ils avaient commencé à partager des choses plus personnelles. Elle avait fait mention de sa famille, de son passé. Il lui avait un peu parlé de sa femme, de sa maladie et de sa mort. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore ce qu'il appellerait des amis. Alors qu'elle avait accès à son dossier personnel, d'énormes morceaux de la vie de Rachel restaient mystérieux pour lui. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il en était venu à dépendre d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient confrontés au Guatémaltèque et qu'il ordonne à l'équipe de Hazmat de les emmener en isolement.

« Le fait qu'elle soit jolie, est pas mal non plus » chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête. Jacob fronça les sourcils et repoussa cette pensée. Non, il ne s'intéressait pas sentimentalement à elle ; il l'aimait comme une amie. Mais il était forcé d'admettre qu'elle était belle, et qu'il l'avait remarqué. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui a fait l'apprécier. C'était son intelligence, sa compassion, et oui sa force qu'il admirait. Il avait hâte d'apprendre à connaître la femme derrière l'agent et maintenant, c'était peut-être trop tard.  
C'étaient des sentiments nouveaux pour lui et il avait du mal à s'y faire. Quand s'était-elle frayée un chemin autour des murs, qu'il avait si soigneusement construit après la mort de Maggie ? Cela le secouait de réaliser à quel point, il se souciait de Rachel en tant que personne. Quand Maggie était morte, il était certain de ne plus jamais aimer, de ne plus jamais faire confiance à une autre femme. Sa mort et les conséquences avaient été trop douloureuses et il ne voulait pas recommencer.

Soupirant, Jacob leva les yeux vers le ciel couvert de Pittsburgh. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, il aurait aimé être un homme religieux. Quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir un peu de réconfort dans la prière. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'avoir confiance en la science, et en sa propre conviction que les explications de Cal n'avaient pas de sens scientifiquement.

Il se redressa lorsque la porte de l'enceinte de confinement temporaire s'ouvrit.  
\- Excusez-moi, Docteur Hood ? Le technicien de laboratoire était hésitant « J'ai une diapositive prête pour vous. »  
Jacob prit une profonde inspiration. Peu importe comment s'était arrivé, il allait devoir faire face à des émotions difficiles. Alors qu'il suivait lentement le technicien à l'intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de formuler la prière fugace que Rachel irait bien.


End file.
